


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dramedy, Fall Out Boy References, Fluff and Humor, Hojong-centric, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Panic! at the Disco References, References to Depression, Romantic Comedy, Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Song: The Only Hope For Me Is You, Sungjong is going through a emo phase, Work In Progress, You can hear the music your soulmate is listening to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**1:05 PM**

"Is your soulmate listening to anything right now?"

Howon looked up at Woohyun and shook his head."No,it doesn't seem like it."He said."They tend not to listen to anything at this time of day anyways,I think that they might be studying or something."

Woohyun made a face."Your soulmate actually _studies_?"He remarked.Howon rolled his eyes."I said that they _might_ be studying,not that they _were._ "


End file.
